


Rejected

by peachykwxns



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykwxns/pseuds/peachykwxns
Summary: ❝ i like you jihoon ❞♡ completed ♡where in Kwon Soonyoung finally tells his crush Lee Jihoon that he likes him, and the response is not what he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ finally using this site! im transfering my works from another site currently and i have no idea how this is gonna go woop ♡

soonyoung flopped onto his back, huffing violently, his chest rising and falling quickly due to his lack of breath. soonyoung smiled as the blonde dangled a water bottle in front of his face.

he grabbed the water bottle gratefully from the younger male, drinking it slower than he wanted to. he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, handing the bottle back to the blonde.

he pulled himself forwards, now sitting in the wooden floor, his breathing uneven and his hair sticking to his forehead. the younger male held out his small hand for the older, who gratefully took it.

the blonde pulled the dark haired make upwards, balancing the boy and scoffing as a string of complaints fell through his lips. soonyoung whined about his exhaustion, the pain in his muscles and his headache earning a roll of his eyes from the shorter.

"you're a dancer hosh, you should be used to it" soonyoung glared down at the shorter male, playfully shoving him towards the exit and the younger male chuckled. he grabbed the door, holding it open as soonyoung walked through before flicking off the light and following him out. "so? I still get tired, just like you do woozi"

jihoon ignored the dark haired males answer, walking down the hallway, tired and ready to go home. jihoon normally stayed in his studio for hours working on their music an most nights he didn't come back to the dorm, instead spending the night in his studio.

jihoon hated staying in the studio, he would much rather be at the dorm with the others. even so their music came before his own preferences so he stayed regardless, but tonight was one of the few nights jihoon got to go home.

the two walked down the street and jihoon shivered slightly because of the wind. soonyoung slipped an arm around the tiny boy, and jihoon leaned into his boy in an attempt to warm up.

soonyoung rushed up the steps to the dorm, holding the door open as the blonde haired boy walked inside. jihoon let out a sigh as his body began to warm up, only slightly missing the feeling of soonyoungs arm around him. the dorms heater was always on during the fall and winter keeping the rooms warm, but the boys still had extra blankets. they would all cuddle up in the main room, watching movies and eating before they all fell asleep, but the others were in their rooms for the night.

soonyoung placed his jacket on the coat rack, walking towards the kitchen with jihoon following close behind. the dark haired male rummaged through the fridge, settling for some of the leftover chicken from his dinner the night before. soonyoung rarely left extras from a meal, but yesterday his stomach was twisting and turning so he decided not to eat as much as he usually did.

jihoon jumped on the counter, kicking his legs back and forth as he watched soonyoung heat up his food. "since when did you ever have leftovers?" the younger asked, looking at soonyoung in concern. he wasnt with the group the night before, and he knew that the older rarely had extras.

"i wasn't feeling well yesterday so i didn't eat all of it" jihoon nodded, and dropped the subject even though he was curious as to why. soonyoung grabbed a set of chopsticks, taking his food out of the microwave and pushing it around for a few moments before he took a bite. 

he offered a piece to jihoon, who opened his mouth waiting for soonyoung to drop it. the older rolled his eyes but dropped the chicken onto the blondes tounge, and he chewed it quickly.

jihoon shot the older a smile and soonyoung smiled back, placing another piece into his mouth. soonyoung eventually handed jihoon his own set of chopsticks and the two boys finished the remainder of their dinner.

soonyoung stood in the kitchen washing the dish and utensils, and jihoon stood next to him grabbing a cup. soonyoung sighed softly, disappointed in himself for being such a baby. he had so many opportunities to tell the younger what was on his mind, and in his heart, but he never did. his nerves got the better of him, silencing the things he wanted to say.

soonyoung knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't know how to say it, and he didn't think he ever would. he glanced over at the blonde, who was sipping at the water in his cup. the dark hair male turned back to the sink and quickly finished up, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

jihoon left first, walking to the room he shared with seungcheol, jeonghan, and mingyu. he didn't mind sharing a room with three other members, it wasn't too crowded and whenever they couldn't sleep they entertained each other. as jihoon laid down, he couldn't help think about the way soonyoung treated him.

he enjoyed the olders company but he always felt like there was so much left unsaid. it seemed like the dark haired male had something more to say, but he always refused to say it. jihoon couldn't help but feel like he had done something to upset the male, but he pushed the feeling away.

closing his eyes he abandoned his thoughts and slipped into a dreamless slumber. soonyoung walked past jihoon's room, and pulled the door closed, seeing as the blonde forgot to latch the door most nights. 

the dark haired male took a quick shower, the warm water relaxing his stiff body, and the shampoo removing all the sweat from his dark hair hair. he dried off using a large red towel, slipping on a pair of gray sweatpants, and a loose white tank top.

he combed his fingers through his damp hair, brushed his teeth, and applied moisturizer to his damp face. satisfied soonyoung walked to his room, the two chinese males still awake and leaning next to each other on minghaos bed.

junhui looked over at soonyoung and smiled softly, minghao following soon after. soonyoung bowed slightly before snuggling up in his bed, regret filling his mind. the older sighed before closing his eyes. he fell asleep to minghao and junhuis quiet whispers and giggles.

when soonyoung awoke the next morning, he chuckled softly at the two boys next to him. junhui and minghao were cuddled up next to each other and they were fast asleep. minghaos nose was pressed lightly against junhuis shoulder. junhui had his head resting against minghaos.

minghaos slender arms were wrapped around junhuis waist and junhui had his arms wrapped around minghaos waist. the two males were sleeping peacefully so soonyoung exited the room quietly, allowing the two night goers to get some more sleep.

jihoon and jeonghan were the only other members awake, and when soonyoung appeared jeonghan smiled. jihoon patted the seat on the couch next to him and soonyoung sat down, looking over at jeonghan. "can i talk to woozi for a second?" the blonde looked over at soonyoung, confusion on his face and jeonghan nodded.

he headed to the kitchen, starting breakfast for the boys when they wake up and when the door swung shut soonyoung exhaled.

jihoon turned to the dark haired male next to him and cocked his head slightly. still confused on what the blonde male wanted to say he waited for him to speak. "i don't know exactly how to say this so im just gonna say it-" jihoon focused solely on the older, his curiosity peaking. soonyoung looked down, his voice low and his black hair covering his eyes.

"i like you jihoon" jihoon froze, his face void of all emotions and soonyoung glanced upwards. he immediately regretted it when jihoons eyes met with his. jihoon didn't say anything for a few moments, but when he did soonyoung could feel his heart shatter. 

"im gonna go help jeonghan"

with that the shorter male stood up and walked to the kitchen, and soonyoung stood up and walked into his room. the other five boys were still asleep as he crawled into his bed. pulling his blanket up to his chin, he let the first tear slid down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rereading this makes me cry because its so sad but also cringe because wtf was i doing with my time. also i replaced minghao with wonwoo and junhui with mingyu sOrRy ♡

wonwoo walked into the room, for the third time that day and soonyoung was still asleep. his face peaceful and soft, and it looked as if nothing had shattered the boys heart. wonwoo sat down on the bed next to the older, resting his hand on his shoulder. the dark haired boy was asleep when wonwoo had gone to wake the chinese members and his face was contorted in anguish and he hadn't stirred.

the younger boy worried, wandering into the boys room and fussing about it to mingyu who reassured him the older male was just tired. the brunette didn't believe his friend, and continued to complain.

wonwoos eyes settled on the olders face, tear tracks stained on his cheeks, and his nose a light shade of pink. wonwoos heart ached, and he gently shook the sleeping boy awake. soonyoung groaned as his eyes fluttered open, blinking rapidly as he started at wonwoo.

the younger smiled at the dark haired male sadly, his throat tight as he stared down at his best friend and he gently rubbed the boys shoulder. "hyung..." wonwoo struggled with how to continue and soonyoung glanced up at him, chewing on his lower lip silently.

"are you okay...?" soonyoung leaned back against his pillow, his head sinking into it and he sighed. wonwoo moved his hand up to his friends dark hair, running his fingers through it slowly.

"im fine wonwu, just a bit tired" wonwoo nodded slowly, understanding that if soonyoung didn't want to talk there wasn't much he could do. "well if you need to talk, you know im here"

the older smiled at wonwoo, who stopped brushing his hair and smiled softly. he pushed soonyoungs hair out of his eyes before he pushed off the bed and quietly exited the room.

soonyoung sighed, his smile fell immediately and he took a shaky breath before the tears started to fall again. he clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms and squeezed his eyes shut. he didnt want to cry again but his eyes seemed to have a mind of their own, because tears were sliding down his face without his consent.

soonyoung knew he shouldn't have said anything to jihoon, but he did, and he knew he shouldn't have fallen for him, but he did. he shouldn't have lied to himself saying jihoon could've liked him back, but he did, and he shouldn't have expected a different response than the one he was given, but he did.

soonyoung pulled his blanket up as far as he could get it, tears starting to soak the side of his pillow. his breathing was spacey and he started to have hiccups as his breathing got shallower.

"so... stupid..." he hiccuped, and he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist, pulling him into them. the dark haired boy didnt know who was with him, nor why they were lying with him, but he found comfort in the persons soft breathing and gentle touch.

"

youre not stupid soonyoung" wonwoo whispered into the olders ear, and soonyoung closed his eyes, trying to force his tears to stop. wonwoo pressed a light kiss to the side of the dark haired males head and soonyoung bit his upper lip.

soonyoung closed his eyes, the tears slowing down and his breathing evening out. he was still hiccupping, and his breathing was still shallow but at least he wouldn't choke on air and hurt himself. wonwoo kept his arms wrapped around the boy until he was sure he had fallen alseep and he slipped his arms out from under him.

he wiped the remaining tears from the boys face before he exited the room again. he noticed that all of the other members seemed oblivious to what had happened. he debated telling someone, but decided against it, knowing soonyoung would prefer it to be kept secret.

mingyu spotted the brunette and walked up to him, grabbinh his hand, pulling him into a hug. wonwoo hugged him back and mingyu lifted the boy upwards, causing the brunette to wrap his legs around the others waist.

wonwoo laughed as mingyu carried him to the couch, resting gently in between seokmin and chan. wonwoo shifted so he could see the screen, and so he was more comfortable and grabbed mingyus hand in his own. seungcheol sat in a chair alone while seungkwan and hansol sat together, sharing a bag of chips and drinking whatever they were drinking.

jeonghan and jisoo had spent the day talking, mainly about soonyoung seeing as jeonghan had a strong feeling that the male was upset. jisoo was also worried that something had happened and the two theorized about what could've happened, forgetting the fact that after soonyoung spoke to jihoon his mood shifted.

junhui, and minghao spent their day out exploring. the two chinese boys hated being couped up in the dorm, so they usually traveled the city together. this time they walked around a random nature trail not too far from the dorm. 

meanwhile, jihoon stayed in his studio, working on the groups music once again, and the blonde never thought of soonyoung. he kept his thoughts solely on the music and he ended up staying later than intended, spending the night at the studio again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much of this story is changing holy shit i really recommend rereading it because it'll be much better tbh ♡

soonyoung spent over a week locked in his room, ignoring pretty much everyone who came to talk to him. occasionally he would answer wonwoo, but it was only when the younger would ask if he was cold.

mingyu was the first to question wonwoo, wanting to know why he was constantly in the boys roon and refused to let anyone else enter. wonwoo would quickly change the subject every time leading mingyu to think the worst.

the dark haired males thoughts quickly changed when he witnessed wonwoos reaction one night when jihoon had come home.

the blonde had noticed that soonyoung wasnt around and asked jeonghan if he was feeling okay, and wonwoos fists clenched in irritation. in a split second jihoon was cowering behind seungcheol and wonwoos arms were locked behind his back, courtesy to mingyu.

once soonyoung had explained, in very short and heart breaking details, why he was so upset wonwoo had a grudge with jihoon. he didn't hate the boy, but he didnt necessarily jump for joy every time he made an appearance.

jihoon had also seemed so oblivious to why soonyoung was always in his room, and any time he asked why, it took all of his strength, plus a lot of mingyus, to keep him from decapitating the shorter nale. 

wonwoo refused to allow anyone in the room with soonyoung, unless it was time for everyone to head to sleep. it wasnt only wonwoos rule, it was what soonyoung wanted, and hed specifically asked for jihoon to be kept out of the room. he also asked wonwoo to be quiet about why he was upset to himself, and the brunette made sure no one would find out.

seungcheol and mingyu seemed to be the most upset about the fact that wonwoo was hiding something from them. mingyu was worried that the brunette was going to completely replace him, and seungcheol was worried about another leader was locked away.

chan and junhui were in charge of choreography until their hyung returned, and they couldn't hide their disappointment. they had always wanted to help soonyoung with the choreography, but they never realized how how hard the boy worked.

every member took the dark haired males absence to heart but it seemed to have the biggest impact on seungkwan, sokmin, and jeonghan. seokmin and seungkwan normally disrupted practice, randomly started singing or just mocked the members, but without soonyoung they found very little enjoyment in being problematic.

jeonghan was crushed, his smile smaller then usual and not even seungcheol could bring his usual smile to life. the angel was hurt, not only was one of his friends ignoring everyone, he wasn't eating anything. jeonghan was considered the mother of the group due to his caring nature, and he wanted to help the boy in every way possible. soonyoung didn't want his help, he wanted wonwoos, and that hurt jeonghan more then anything.

on the dark haired males thirteenth day of isolation wonwoo entered the room, holding a bowl of ramen and a set of chopsticks, as he did every night. soonyoung shifted so he was sitting on the bed, and wonwoo handed him the bowl of warm noodles, hoping the boy would eat it. 

soonyoung hadnt eaten much since his isolation, only eating half a meal every three days, and jeonghan was always trying to make something he knew the boy couldn't resist.

soonyoung gave wonwoo a small smile, thanking the younger and wonwoo grinned. the brunette bowed before he exited the roon, making sure to lock the door again. soonyoung sighed, looking down at the bowl and swallowing heavily. he crawled out of his warm bed and set the bowl attop the dresser near the door, silently apologizing to jeonghan. 

"yo you think he'll eat it?" seungkwan whispered to seokmin who was waiting for wonwoo to return. "he hasnt eaten in almost 4 days, hes probably hungry" chan whispered, his heart aching and his stomach growling at the statement. seungcheols face fell but he nodded regardless, hoping the maknae was right and that the boy would eat something.

"ramen is something he likes to eat, as much as he denies it" minghao had an amused look on his as he spoke, everyone knew the boy loved ramen almost as much as he loved chicken. junhui nodded and the others just smiled at the two chinese members, who were trying to make the best of the situation.

"he'll eat if he wants to" the blonde said softly from the chair he was sitting in, watching the other members worry over the boy. of course he was worried for the boys health, but they couldn't force him to eat if he didnt want to.

wonwoo clenched his fists and shot a glare towards the shorter boy, and mingyu placed his hand on the youngers shoulder. normally wonwoo could be calmed by mingyu, but he ended up pushing off the couch and walking to the door.

jihoon watched as the brunette walked towards the front door, grabbing a jacket, forgetting a mask, and slamming the door shut. the blonde sighed and put on a jacket and mask, grabbing a spare for wonwoo and quickly walking outside.

he ran up to the brunette, pulling him to a halt and spinning him around, glaring at the boy infront of him. wonwoo glanced down at the boys hand, which had a mask clenched in his fist and he scoffed wonwoo snatched the mask and slid it on before he spun around and started walking away.

"check on hoshi hyung" jihoon stood in place, confused on why he was telling him to check on the older but he turned around and headed to the dorm regardless.

when he opened the door mingyu was immediately in front of him, frowning frowned as he realized jihoon wasn't with wonwoo and he sighed. walking back to the main room he saw jeonghan looking at him worriedly.

"wonwoo?" jihoon shook his head and jeonghan sighed, lowering his eyes. he turned around and continued the lunch he was preparing for the others, his energy draining slowly. seungcheol walked over to jeonghan, whispering something to the older before he started to help with the food.

the blonde slowly walked to soonyoungs room, opening the door as quitely as possible, trying not to wake the older. soonyoung sighed as the light spilled into the room, and he covered his face in shame.

"I'm sorry wonwoo .. im just not hungry"

jihoon sighed, stepping into the room and grabbing the bowl of cold ramen. he stopped in front of the door, hearing the front door open he looked down at soonyoung, who appeared to be asleep again.

he shut the boys door, locking it before he wandered into the livingroom where wonwoo was apologizing. jihoon stood in the hallway and glanced around the room, swallowing heavily as he watched everyones worry for wonwoo fade. wonwoo glanced at jihoon and his face fell when he saw the bowl of full ramen in his hands.

the shorter boy walked into the kitchen and emptied the bowl, and washed it as fast as possible. he didnt remove his jacket or his mask when he got home so he walked to the door and grabbed his spare key just for precautions.

jihoon took the short walk to the main pledis building, bowing and smiling at the staff that he saw passing by and wandered into the empy practice room. he sat down on the floor and crossed his legs, his hands resting between them and he sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not only do i want to say thank you for 2k reads... i wanna congratulate seventeen. i watched the performance and was actually crying the whole way through. theyve come so far and theyve done so well, i couldnt be any prouder of them ♡

soonyoung laid in his bed, his blanket wrapped around his body and his hair sticking to his pillow. he faced the door, the urge to stand up was stong, but not strong enough.

he missed his friends, especially seungkwan and seokmin, but he was to scared to leave his safe haven. he found himself still missing the short male and he couldn't figure out why.

the dark haired boy spent another hour laying in his bed, convincing himself that he would be fine, and he finally pushed the blanket off his body. he stood up and slowly walked to the door, his heart rate accelerating. his hand rested on the metal handle for a few moments before he pushed down on it, unlatching the door and pushing it open.

soonyoung could hear minghao and junhui arguing about something in chinese, and he could faintly hear mingyus laugh. he wandered down the hall was, freezing when he heard his name fall from his voice.

"maybe hoshi just doesnt want to talk to anyone" his voice was shaky and quiet, almost as if he was afraid to voice his own opinion, and soonyoung frowned.

"maybe if you had actually said something he would be out here right now" wonwoos voice was low and gruff, and soonyoung could picture his clenching his fists with his signature glare.

it seemed that the brunette had took it upon himself to dislike jihoon, and it didn't bother the dark haired boy as much. wonwoo was capable of making his own decisions, and if he chose to dislike the blonde, then that's what he chose.

soonyoung wanted to dislike jihoon just as much as wonwoo did, he wanted to be able to taunt the male or simply ignore him. but he couldn't. so he faked it.

the dark haired boy walked into the main room, his skin was pale, his dark hair was a mes s, and his clothes looked almost a size too big. wonwoo shot upwards from mingyus lap, immediately rushing towards soonyoung, pulling the skinny boy in a hug.

"are you feeling better?" wonwoo squealed as soonyoung nodded slightly, and pulled him into another hug.

"HYUNG IS BACK!" at once all 9 boys came to the living room, jeonghan and seungcheol in the lead, curious to what wonwoo meant. the dark haired male soon found himself being hugged by everyone, except for jihoon, who had disappeared as soon as he came out.

jeonghan was in tears, and soonyoung couldn't help cry with the older. his hyung went on a tangent about how worried he was, and how he hated that he wasny eating. he hugged the skinny boy, telling him that he loved him, before he grabbed seungcheol and rushed to the kitchen.

seokmin was also crying, and so was seungkwan, and they pulled soonyoung into a group hug, all three of them in tears. nobody except wonwoo knee why the boy was avoiding the group, but everyone could tell he was upset about something. 

"hyung it's been so different without you" soonyoung smiled through a thick layer of tears, never truley realizing just how loved he really was, and he hugged the two in front of him.

And even though he knew everyone had him in their hearts, he couldn't help the longing he felt. He knew what he wanted. He knew who he wanted. He knew why he wanted it. And he knew he couldn't have it. And that void could never be filled.

The rest of the day continued like this, hugs from the members constantly, who felt the need to remind Soonyoung he was wanted, plenty of food thanks to Jeonghan, who was worried about the blondes health, and laughs from everyone around him, grateful that he was back with the group again.

minghao and junhui never left each other's sides and seungkwan wouldn't stop singing, practicing for whatever reason. hansol wouldnt stop changing the channel, even though the drama that was on was entertainment enough. jisoo kept complaining to seungcheol about how loud everyone was being.

chan was asleep on the couch, a small smile on his lips as he snuggled up into jeonghan. mingyu and wonwoo had disappeared, claiming that they wanted to take a walk and leaving the large group to themselves and seokmin had been on the phone with someone since lunch ended.

soonyoung couldnt get his mind off of jihoon, no matter how hard he tried. he found himself wondering where the shorter male was, and he almost asked jeonghan if he knew but changed his mind.

the rest of the evening carried on, the group enjoying soonyoungs company and watching dramas to pass the time. yet jihoon never came home, and soonyoung couldnt help but wonder why.


	5. Chapter 5

soonyoung sat on the couch, leaning against Jisoo, while another drama played from the tv. the other boys were out doing who knows what who knows where, but seungkwan and hansol mentioned going out for a coffee with junhui and minghao. while jeonghan, seungcheol and chan went to the park.

soon enough soonyoung had fallen asleep, jisoo had left to go meet up with seokmin, who was currently third wheeling with mingyu and wonwoo and, when the dark haired male woke up he was alone, the tv was turned off, and only the lamp light left on.

when his stomach growled soonyoung stood up, waddling to the kitchen on the hunt for something small. he entered the kitchen, but stumbled and barely caught his balance on the counter near him. his eyes widened, his breathing hitched as he stared at the small figure in front of him.

lee jihoon stood three feet in front of him, his chapped lips parted and his eyes watery. he stared up at the dark haired male the words swirling around his head but getting stuck in his throat.

soonyoung stood statue still for a few moments before he turned around and walked right back to the living room. jihoon trailed after him a jumble of words falling out of his mouth. soonyoung continued to walk fighting tears the way back to his room, before the blonde grabbed his wrist.

the older froze with one hand on the doorknob and the other trapped around jihoons fingers. the younger sighed, before he started speaking and soonyoungs heart started to beat unevenly.

"hoshi, im sorry. i was so stupid and i wasnt thinking, and i really hate myself right now, and i just want you to tell me that you dont hate me"

he ended in a huff, his face red and his throat dry as soonyoung stood frozen. the dark haired male turned around slowly as a tear slowly slide down his face, and he bit his lip.

"i dont hate you woozi. i cant hate you. thats the problem"

jihoon lowered his head and let go of soonyoungs wrist, turning towards the main room before he changed his mind and threw his arms around the dark haired males shoulders. 

soonyoung stood frozen solid, his mind in a wreck, and his heart beating out of control. in an instant his arms were around jihoon, not caring about the fact that the younger didnt want what he wanted. he only wanted him back.

"hoshi!"

soonyoung was woken up by jisoo shaking him slightly and confusion spread through soonyoungs mind. he looked up at jisoo and his heart broke when he realized he was dreaming, about the blonde. again. the male sighed and turned to thr brunette who just smiled sadly.

"i didnt mean to wake you, but you should move to the room" the boy nodded his heart aching and he stood up slowly. he opened his door, the room empty because the others still out, and he laid down in his bed. 

soonyoung closed his eyes once more and he started to cry. his tears drenched his pillow, he kept brushing his face and his sobs filled the room. jisoo had knocked, concerned about what was wrong, but scurried off when soonyoung had a few choice words to spare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cut my thumb really bad and i have no bandaids or anything atm so idk if ill be writing for a bit, just depends on how bad the pain gets. rn its a 7/10 so its getting painful ♥
> 
> this is the last part I'll be moving over to here for a little bit, im gonna start bringing my current works over now ♡

jeonghan placed his head into his hands, frustration and confusion making his head pound, and seungcheol sat next to him, rubbing comforting circles on the olders. jeonghan sighed heavily, causing seungcheol to frown, and jeonghan lifted his head while staring at the other.

seungcheol pulled the older into a hug, and jeonghan melted into the olders arms. seungcheol pressed his lips cautiously against eonghans head, and the blonde smiled, squeezing his shoulders.

jisoo decided at that moment to walk in, and announce that they were going out, including soonyoung after much persuasion. refusing to miss the opportunity to be out of the dorm, and see soonyoung out of the house hopefully back to normal again, the to boys separated and followed the brunette back to the living room. 

soon all thirteen boys were ready to go, and they split into groups of three, seeing as they liked staying in smaller groups, because it wasnt as crowded.

"jeonghan? do you want to organize?" the blonde nodded and after a few moments he started to group everyone up, hoping no one would argue.

"seungcheol, myself, and joshua will be together" jisoo smiled, walk ing over to the two males, pleased to be with the parents of the group. he knew the two would be flirting throughout the day but he was one of the few members who could handle it.

"seungkwan, vernon and dokyeom" hansol nodded as did seokmin but seungkwan couldn't care less, although deep down he was pleased he was with hansol.

"mingyu, wonwoo and dino go together." chan let out a loud sigh, stuck with the meanie group was going to be the worst, but he decided against requesting a group change. the two were quite obviously into each other, yet they also seemed to hate each other, which gave the members and the fans mixed feelings.

"that leaves minghao, junhui, soonyoung and jihoon." soonyoungs eyes widened as he heard jihoons name, but he swallowed his complaints and awkwardly stood by minghao and junhui. junhui glanced at soonyoung, confused as to why the dark haired male seemed to be on edge and nudged minghao who just shrugged.

jihoon wandered over to the group, giving the three an awkward smile and he noticed wonwoo was glaring at him, causing the blondes smile to drop. wonwoo was trying to get jeonghan to shift the groups around but the male refused, saying that everything was fine the way it was.

after a few more failed attempts, wonwoo finally gave up and the group went their separate ways. jeaonghans group decided to go visit some of the more popular side of seoul, while hansols group went towards the quieter section. wonwoo led his group to a quiet snack bar where they picked up some light snacks and a few compliments.

jihoon strayed behind his group, not sure how to jump into the current conversation. the three boys were discussing choreography ideas for their new song and jihoon wasnt part of performance unit so he stayed quiet. while he was lost in his own world he didnt notice the boys in front of him stop, and he ran right into soonyoungs back.

the blondes face immediately turned red, and he spewed out a thousand apologies, his eyes focused on his shoes. soonyoung muttered something and brushed off what had happened before he turned back to the others, picking up where they left off.

when the cross light turned green, jihoon grabbed soonyoungs wrist and forced the boy to stay put, gathering his thoughts before he tried to speak. "hoshi listen-" the dark haired male scoffed before he tore his wrist from the shorters grasp, trying to ignore the fact that his heart was running a marathon in his chest.

jihoon sighed before he started after the boy, his tiny legs barely keeping up with soonyoungs fast pace. "hoshi" again the older ignored him, quickening his pace so he could reach the others faster. jihoon bit his lip before grabbing soonyoungs wrist again, pulling him to a stop.

"what?!" jihoon froze up , hed never heard that tone of voice come out of the cheerful male and it almost scared him. "i- um- i just- uh- well-" soonyoung rolled his eyes at the boyd stutter, while he was cooing and blushing internally, before he pulled his wrist out of his grasp.

"just stop woozi" with that soonyoung ran up to the other two males who finally noticed that they were father behind, and were patiently waiting for them to catch up. jihoons eyes fell to the ground and he slowly walked up to the group again, cursing himself for stuttering instead of saying what he wanted to say.

jihoon hated himself for making soonyoung hate him, yet soonyoung hated himself because he couldnt hate jihoon. he couldnt let go of the younger no matter how much he wanted to, and his heart ached everytime he ignored him.

he wanted to talk to the blonde, he wanted to smile at him and tell him that everything was okay. he wanted everything to go back to how they were a month before when they were sharing food and singing osts together.

more than anything, soonyoung wanted jihoon. he wanted to hold him in his arms, kiss his forehead or face or lips, he wanted to tell him he loved him. he wanted to hold the youngers hand, he wanted to cuddle with him while they watched movies and he wanted to call the boy his own.

but he couldnt have him, and that hurt worse than anything the dark haired boy had ever felt.


End file.
